Through the years, many dolls and toy figures have been created which include simulated or artificial hair as part of the doll character and makeup. In many instances, the intended play value of such simulated artificial hair includes the ability of the child user to manipulate and style the simulated hair. To further enhance this aspect of the doll or toy figure and to add variety and flexibility to such dolls and toy figures, many have been provided with interchangeable or removable wigs, hair pieces and other attachments such as tiaras and the like. While such removable wigs, hair pieces, etc. are helpful in increasing the play value and amusement value of the doll or toy's figures, there remains nonetheless a continuing need for improvement of such doll and toy figures. Thus, to meet this need, practitioners in the art have provided a variety of such devices. For example, U.S. Pat No. 4,070,790 issued to Strongin sets forth a DOLL WITH RELEASABLY ATTACHED HAIR PIECES in which a doll is provided with a doll head having a plurality of recessed grooves arranged therein. The grooves further define locking apertures within the recessed grooves. A plurality of hair pieces and hair appliances are configured to be received within and locked to the recessed grooved portions of the doll head.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,358 issued to Finkelstein sets forth a HAIR PIECE AND ATTACHING COMB THEREFOR in which a conventional hair piece is fitted with a comb-like attaching element having a plurality of straight tines and an interleaved plurality of multiply curved tines. The curved and straight tines cooperate to secure the comb and thereby the hair piece to the wearer's hair in a removable attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,809 issued to Rosen sets forth a HAIR PIECE AND CLIP in which a simulated hair piece includes a front border portion which supports a plurality of attaching clips each configured to be received within and locked to a small portion of the wearer's hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,808,736 issued to Terzian, et al. sets forth a HAIR STYLING FIGURE AND ACCESSORIES in which a hair styling figure includes a doll-like head having a center passage therethrough. A hair piece is adapted to be received within the center passage and thereby provide an attachment between the hair piece and the hairstyling figure or doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,029 issued to Bird sets forth a METHOD OF AND APPARATUS FOR STYLING HAIR in which a wire member formed into a loop includes end portions secured to an end portion of a tape. The tape carries a weave of false hair and attachment is accomplished by inserting selected strands of hair on the to-be-styled user and thereafter rotating the apparatus to secure the hair strands within the wire loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,716 issued to Molleson sets forth a HAIRDRESSING APPLIANCE in which a plurality of artificial hair strands are secured to an elongated member having a clasp attachment for use in securing the hair piece to the wearer's hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,310 issued to Sellson sets forth a HEAD CONFORMING MOUNTING FOR ADJUSTABLY POSITIONABLE HAIR PIECES in which a plurality of flexible hair attachment mechanisms are shown for use in securing hair pieces to the wearer's hair.
While the foregoing described devices may be utilized to secure hair pieces to a doll or toy figure and provide some flexibility and entertainment value enhancement, such devices are difficult and intricate to use in many instances or form relatively unreliable attachments which will not withstand the play activities of a small child. Furthermore, the above-described prior art attachment means are often too intricate or difficult for a young child to utilize. There remains, therefore, a need in the art for a simple, effective and inexpensive hair attachment mechanism for use with dolls and toy figures. There remains a further need in the art for an improved attachable hair piece mechanism which may be readily manipulated by young children.